Bittersweet
by hinae san
Summary: Avec sa nomination au poste de préfet en chef, la vie d'Hermione va être chamboulée... Surtout, elle va découvrir ce qui se cache depuis toujours sous le masque de Drago Malefoy et surtt celle qu'il cache depuis toujours... Fic remagnée :
1. Prologue

Bonjour,

Voici la nouvelle version de Bittersweet, quelques modifications ^^

Bonne lecture !

Prologue :

Hermione n'avait pas beaucoup changé pendant les vacances d'été. Sa passion pour les livres et sa soif de savoir ne s'étaient pas altérées, et elle avait encore gagné en maturité. Elle appréhendait les situations avec calme, et il était rare qu'elle s'emporte. D'ailleurs, Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer pour cela, lui qui était si impulsif !  
Elle avait reçu une lettre de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie qu'elle fréquentait depuis maintenant six ans, lui annonçant qu'elle avait été nommée préfète en chef de sa maison : Griffondor. De fait, elle disposerait d'un appartement à part, composé d'une salle de bain et d'un salon communs ainsi que deux chambres : l'une qui lui était attribuée et l'autre réservée à son homologue Serpentard - les représentants de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle bénéficiant du même système à l'autre bout du château.  
Ses parents, la famille Weasley ainsi que Harry l'avaient chaleureusement félicitée, même si ce n'était pas une surprise. En effet, Hermione était de loin la meilleure élève et la plus raisonnable parmi les lions, bien qu'elle ait malgré tout un certain goût pour enfreindre les règlements… Elle aussi était fière de son titre, mais appréhendait quand même l'identité de son homologue. En effet, elle avait de fortes raisons de penser qu'il s'agirait de Drago Malefoy, son ennemi de toujours.  
Dès son voyage à bord du Poudlard Express, elle vit sa crainte confirmée. C'était bien lui qui avait été nommé préfet en chef de sa maison. Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant : malgré tous ses défauts, il se révélait être un très bon élève.  
Cette histoire raconte leur cohabitation et commence mi-novembre de cette nouvelle année, la dernière dans ce château pour Hermione…

OoO Hinae san OoO


	2. Chapter 1

Voilà le premier chapitre, enjoy ! ^^

Chapitre I :

Ce jour-là, Hermione avait prévu de passer la soirée en compagnie de Ginny et Luna, mais, exténuée par son travail et par cette sortie à Préaulard, elle préféra rentrer se coucher. Elle espérait ne pas tomber sur Malefoy, qui était d'une humeur massacrante ces derniers jours. Malgré sa bonne répartie, elle était fatiguée de tout ça. Il était difficile de voir ce qu'il voulait vraiment au final !

Après avoir pris congé des autres, elle se dirigea, un peu triste, vers son appartement. Il faisait déjà nuit, constata-t-elle en apercevant une lucarne. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se sentait amère… Peut-être était-ce juste la fatigue ? Oui, sans doute. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'elle était déjà arrivée. Respirant un bon coup, elle ouvrit la porte silencieusement après avoir annoncé le mot de passe à la sirène prétentieuse qui ornait le tableau d'entrée. Cependant ce qu'elle découvrit la laissa bouche bée.

En effet, illuminé par le feu au centre de la pièce, unique source de lumière, se tenait sur le canapé un Drago Malefoy totalement différent de celui qu'elle connaissait. Pensif, sa douleur morale était flagrante, et il était tellement absorbé par ses réflexions qu'il ne la remarqua même pas. Les yeux brillants de larmes mais aussi de détermination, ses mains serrant plus fort que jamais le pauvre petit coussin du canapé, s'émanaient de lui une tristesse, une amertume et une envie de lutter coûte que coûte comme Hermione n'en avait jamais vu. Elle ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de lui. Il était si… humain… Ses yeux bleu gris, qui exprimaient seulement de la froideur ou du mépris mêlé de moquerie d'ordinaire, étaient en ce moment si beaux, si purs… Mélange de force et de fragilité, il était si… différent… Soudain gênée, elle recula, sans pour autant cesser de le regarder, et referma la porte tout doucement. Après un moment de grand trouble, elle redit le mot de passe. La sirène, agacée, lui jeta un regard courroucé mais s'exécuta. Hermione fit beaucoup de bruit cette fois, et fit mine de trébucher.

_ Yah ! Cria-t-elle pour faire plus crédible avant de se rattraper.

Malefoy sursauta, et, se tournant vers elle :

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, idiote ! Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de saouler tout le monde ! Tu devrais disparaître !

Puis il s'engouffra dans sa chambre, ronflant de colère. Il avait remis son masque, mais la larme au coin de ses yeux n'avait pas échappé à Hermione. Celle-ci, troublée comme jamais, mit quelques minutes avant de regagner sa chambre. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce tableau irréel qu'elle avait découvert. Elle qui pensait que cet imbécile de Serpentard n'était qu'un petit gosse de riche arrogant qui détestait les « Sang de bourbe »… Qui était-il en réalité ? Cette nuit-là, accablée de questions, elle ne dormit pas beaucoup.

Le lendemain était un dimanche. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle se remémora immédiatement la drôle de soirée de la veille. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ça, mais cela l'intriguait beaucoup. Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle n'avait pas enfilé sa robe de chambre et qu'elle n'était donc vêtue que d'une petite nuisette rouge pour le moins légère. Avant qu'elle entre dans la salle de bain, une voix narquoise la sortit de sa rêverie.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais, habillée comme ça ? Tu veux faire fuir tous les mecs ? Quand on met ça, il faut être… comment t'expliquer ? Jolie, tu vois ?

Hermione, après un sursaut, réalisa ce qu'il lui avait dit, et, énervée comme jamais avant, elle s'approcha menaçante de lui. Malefoy, amusé, ne bougea pas d'un pouce, et arrêta le coup de point avec facilité. Vexée, la jeune lionne le toisa avec mépris et lui fit une remarque qu'il ne comprit pas :

_ Décidément, tu es juste un imbécile ! J'ai eu tort de penser que peut-être tu pouvais être différent !

Sur ce, elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain en ayant bien pris soin de claquer la porte. Là, elle se mit à pleurer, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. De rage, bien sûr, mais pas seulement. Ses sanglots se faisaient de plus en plus saccadés, elle se sentait étrangement mal. Mais pourquoi ? Il n'en valait pas la peine. Mais, qui disait qu'elle pleurait pour lui ? Non, non, se dit-elle, impossible. Cependant, au fond d'elle, elle savait très bien que c'était lui l'unique raison de ses pleurs, mais se l'avouer était… Non, elle préférait se voiler la face.

Lorsqu'elle descendit déjeuner dans la grande salle, bien plus tard, Harry remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Hermione ? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette !

_ C'est vrai, ça, ajouta Ginny, raconte-nous tout !

_ C'est encore cet idiot de Malefoy ? Demanda Ron, énervé.

Hermione était gênée. Elle aurait bien voulu cacher son trouble à ses amis mais ils la connaissaient si bien que c'était peine perdue… Elle préférait cependant garder cela pour elle pour le moment, alors, esquissant un sourire, elle répondit :

_ Ben, j'ai très mal dormi, j'ai fait un cauchemar : j'obtenais la mention « troll » à tous mes ASPICs…

Les garçons, dupes, se sentirent soulagés. Harry tenta de la rassurer :

_ Bah, faut pas t'en faire pour ça Mione, tu sais bien que tu es la plus forte ! Tu auras, comme toujours, les meilleures notes !

Ron acquiesça. Pourtant, Ginny, elle, bien qu'elle n'ait rien dit, savait que le trouble de son amie n'avait aucun rapport avec un simple cauchemar, mais elle décida de respecter son souhait évident. Elle attendrait qu'Hermione éprouve le besoin de se confier à elle. Lorsque celle-ci croisa son regard, elle comprit et la remercia d'un sourire.

Pendant le reste du repas, Hermione fit mine d'aller bien, sous le regard dubitatif de Ginny, inquiète. Mais ses pensées se dirigeaient toutes vers un jeune homme blond au regard d'acier, qui occupait totalement son intérêt depuis la veille. Lorsqu'elle retourna à son dortoir, prétextant beaucoup de devoirs, son amie l'accompagna, mais Hermione ne dit rien et elles firent comme si de rien était.

Passé une nouvelle heure de torture mentale, la lionne décida d'aller se balader dans le parc. Dans le couloir du deuxième étage, le professeur et directrice de sa maison, Madame McGonagall l'interpella.

_ Ah, Miss Granger, vous tombez bien. Je devais vous informer d'une réunion, celle dont nous avions parlé, dans le bureau du directeur avec le professeur Rogue, Monsieur Malefoy, vous et moi-même. Elle aura lieu demain à quatorze heures.

_ Bien, professeur.

_ A demain, donc. Ah, ajouta-t-elle avant de tourner les talons, je vous laisse le soin de prévenir votre homologue, bien sûr ?

_ Bien, professeur, acquiesça Hermione à contre cœur.

Elle décida tout de même d'aller se détendre un peu avant d'affronter son « cher » collègue. Elle se reposa donc au pied d'un arbre. Il se situait dans un endroit reculé du parc, en face du lac. C'était là qu'elle venait souvent ses derniers temps quand elle était triste… Mais aussi pour se calmer après une confrontation avec Malefoy.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle rejoignit tranquillement son dortoir, mais avec une certaine appréhension malgré tout. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée !

_ Réconciliation, dit-elle à la sirène.

Et ce mot de passe…

Le tableau s'ouvrit, laissant place à une salle commune vide. Mais où était cet idiot ? Elle se dirigea vers la porte à la poignée d'argent de la chambre du Serpentard et frappa, doucement d'abord, puis fort et avec agacement comme elle n'obtenait pas de réponse.

_ Malefoy, sort immédiatement de cette chambre ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire moi !

Énervée, elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte, et à son grand étonnement, celle-ci était ouverte. Quel idiot, pensa-t-elle. Poussée par sa curiosité, elle entra.

Contre tout attente, la chambre était parfaitement rangée. Aux couleurs des Serpentards, vert et argent, elle ressemblait beaucoup à la sienne au niveau de l'agencement. La seule fenêtre, de grande taille, donnait sur le lac. Elle se dit qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir une si belle vue. Elle s'approcha, et remarqua sur la commode un petit cadre photo.

Après un court moment d'hésitation, elle le saisit pour le voir de plus près. Sur la photographie, une jeune fille s'amusait dans un champs de neige. Hermione constata qu'elle était vraiment très belle. Sa petite amie ? Se demanda-t-elle. Non, elle paraissait un peu jeune tout de même. Qui alors ? Observatrice, elle remarqua vite que c'était la seule photo de toute la chambre. Même aucun poster n'égayait les murs, ceux-ci restaient entièrement nus. Cependant cela donnait plus une impression de calme dissimulant un malaise plutôt que d'un manque de goût.

Songeuse, elle reposait le petit cadre quand une voix glaciale s'éleva :

_ On peut savoir ce que tu fais dans _ma_ chambre, Granger ?

A l'évidence, il essayait de rester calme. Hermione frissonna. Ayant remis la photo à sa place, elle se retourna. Son visage rougi de honte pâlit devant le terrible regard du Serpentard.

_ Je, euh… Je te cherchais, commença-t-elle, troublée.

Sans savoir pourquoi, une boule dans l'estomac la tiraillait et son cœur battait si vite que ça en devenait douloureux.

_ McGonagall m'a demandé de t'informer pour la réunion de demain, reprit-elle en essayant de cacher son trouble. Quatorze heures chez Dumbledore.

Comme Malefoy ne disait toujours rien, le malaise de la jeune fille ne cessait de croître. Il y eu un silence gêné, puis :

_ Sors.

Hermione hésita.

_ Sors, je te dis. Sors avant que je m'énerve vraiment.

Elle esquissa un mouvement timide.

_ SORS !

Hermione ne demanda pas son reste et s'enfuit dans sa chambre.

Après cette altercation, Hermione ne revit pas Malefoy, à part lorsqu'elle l'aperçu dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Il l'avait regardée comme jamais avant : une haine indescriptible mêlée de… De quoi au juste ? Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était ; on aurait dit qu'il lui en voulait d'être entré dans son espace intime, comme si elle avait découvert quelque chose sur lui qu'il s'appliquait avec soin de cacher. Hermione repensa à la fille de la photographie. Sa ressemblance avec le Serpentard était flagrante : le même blond platine, les mêmes yeux bleu gris qui vous font frissonner. Cependant, il y avait beaucoup plus de douceur et de chaleur tant dans son apparence générale que dans son regard. Et elle, elle était heureuse. Ça se voyait.

Le soir même, avant de s'endormir, Hermione se dit que s'il n'était pas aussi insultant, aussi moqueur et méprisant - et surtout s'il ne détestait pas les enfants nés moldus -, elle aurait bien voulu l'aider. L'aider à aller mieux, car d'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir, il était dans une détresse folle. Cependant, il la détestait depuis toujours, et c'était bien évidemment réciproque ! Ce fut sur ces réflexions qu'elle rejoint les bras accueillants de Morphée.

OoO Hinae san OoO


	3. Chapter 2

Bonne lecture ! :D

Chapitre II :

A quatorze heures le lendemain, force fut de constater que ce cher Malefoy devait être malade : en effet, il ne vint pas en cours de la matinée, on ne le vit pas non plus au déjeuner dans la grande salle, et voilà qu'il ne montrait pas le bout de son nez à la réunion. Hermione était perplexe. La réunion fut reportée et la Griffondor ne le revit pas, ou l'aperçut seulement pendant plus d'une semaine. Cette tranquillité la ravit, tout en lui laissant un drôle de sentiment qu'elle ne pouvait s'expliquer. Une sorte de vide… Mais son absence lui permit de se concentrer à nouveau sur autre chose, notamment ses études !

Un après midi qu'elle passait dans la salle commune des Griffondors, Hermione s'installa sur un canapé en compagnie de Ginny pendant que leurs deux amis se confrontaient dans une partie d'échecs acharnée. La jeune Weasley, qui semblait gênée au début, finit par parler :

_ Tiens, on ne voit plus le petit arrogant ces temps-ci… Tu ne nous en parles plus non plus. Tout va bien ?

Hermione, gênée, ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire qu'elle avait un peu trop approché le cœur de Malefoy et que celui-ci lui en voulait visiblement à mort.

_ Ben, en fait, il me laisse tranquille depuis quelques temps. Si tu savais comme ça fait du bien !

Puis, comme Ginny haussait un sourcil, elle ajouta :

_ Mais j'avoue que son comportement est bizarre…

_ Hermione ! Les interrompit Ron, fier de lui. Regarde, j'ai encore battu Harry ! De toutes façons, les échecs pour sorciers, c'est ma spécialité !

_ Ça, c'est sûr, dit Harry. Ah au fait Ginny, c'est l'heure de notre entraînement de Quidditch. Désolé, Hermione.

_ Pas de problème, répondit la Griffondor. Amusez-vous bien !

_ Si on peut appeler ça s'amuser, railla Ron.

Une fois ses amis partis, Hermione décida d'aller travailler à la bibliothèque, elle n'avait pas fini son devoir de métamorphose à rendre pour le lendemain. Quelques heures plus tard, comme elle avait terminé et qu'il n'était pas trop tard, elle chercha des livres plus exhaustifs pour compléter son cours d'histoire de la magie. Cependant, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, rien ne lui convenait. Elle se mit alors en tête de demander l'autorisation de se rendre le week-end à Londres, sur le Chemin de Traverse, pour en trouver chez Fleury et Botts.

Elle retourna donc dans son dortoir, et à sa grande surprise, Drago Malefoy l'attendait. Assis sur le canapé, il affichait un air bougon et Hermione dut se retenir de rire.

_ Et ben te voilà enfin, lui dit-il aussi froidement qu'il le pouvait. Il faut toujours que tu trouves le moyen de me faire perdre mon temps !

Hermione préféra ne pas relever la réflexion. Indifférente, elle lui demanda simplement :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Malefoy ?

_ La réunion est demain, finalement, à quinze heures. Ne soit pas en retard, tu poses assez de soucis comme ça.

_ C'est plutôt à toi qu'on devrait dire ça, répliqua-t-elle. À cause de qui a-t-on du repousser ladite réunion ?

_ Ne commence pas à m'énerver Granger ! Tu…

_ Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un petit arrogant, fils à papa et de surcroît futur mangemort !

_ Ne me compare jamais à eux ! Hurla le Serpentard avec dégoût.

Il y eut un blanc. Hermione ne savait plus quoi dire, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Alors comme ça il ne comptait pas suivre le même chemin que son père ? Sa réponse lui avait semblé sortir du cœur. Malefoy, lui, était visiblement énervé et contre elle, et contre lui-même, car il n'aimait pas avouer ce qu'il ressentait sans le faire exprès, surtout devant cette fille. En rage, il se précipita dans sa chambre, sans oublier de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Le lendemain, Hermione rejoignit son homologue devant la gargouille qui conduisait au bureau du directeur. Heureusement, le professeur McGonagall était là aussi, ce qui évita toute altercation entre les deux préfets en chef.

_ Venez, dit simplement la directrice adjointe.

Son ton strict n'admettait pas de contestation, ainsi ils la suivirent sans broncher. Arrivés en haut de l'escalier en colimaçon, Dumbledore les accueillit avec son éternel sourire malicieux.

_ Bienvenue, bienvenue, dit-il, un peu chantonnant. Installez-vous.

Rogue était déjà dans le bureau. Quand tout le monde fut assis, le directeur prit la parole.

_ Comme vous le savez tous, les relations entre les maisons de notre humble école sont parfois quelque peu… chaotiques. Je pense bien sûr principalement aux Griffondors et aux Serpentards, rajouta-t-il.

Les deux préfets en chef acquiescèrent, attendant de voir où il voulait en venir.

_ Ainsi, reprit-il, le regard pétillant à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune, nous avons décidé que pendant les cours communs entre ces deux maisons, les élèves seront répartis en binômes : un Griffondor avec un Serpentard.

Il marqua une pause, amusé, laissant les deux élèves apprécier cette idée. Tout d'abord, aucun ne réagit. Puis simultanément leur bouche s'étira en un « quoi ? » à la fois outré et presque désespéré, et leurs yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Les deux professeurs ne bronchèrent pas, étant déjà au courant.

Ce fut Hermione qui se reprit la première.

_ Mais, professeur, nous avons en septième année trois cours très importants en commun avec les Serpentards, est-ce que nous sommes obligés d'être en binôme à chaque fois ?

_ Oui, bien sûr Miss Granger, répondit Dumbledore, un sourire aux lèvres. A part une heure dans chaque matière concernée par semaine.

_ Mais, professeur, répliqua-t-elle, nous avons six heures d'enchantement, cinq heures de métamorphose et cinq de potions par semaine avec eux !

_ C'est comme ça Miss Granger, vous verrez ça ne sera pas si horrible.

Malefoy sembla alors se réveiller.

_ En ce qui me concerne, dit-il d'une voix dure, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais collaborer avec ces Griffondors, pire encore avec des impurs.

_ Je vous demanderai de surveiller votre langage, Mr Malefoy. Ceci est une consigne, personne ne vous demande votre avis.

Le ton du directeur avait été si sec que les deux ennemis se turent. Dumbledore se radoucit.

_ L'autre raison d'être de cette réunion est partie d'un constat. En effet, le professeur Rogue et le professeur McGonagall ici présents m'ont fait remarqué que les escapades nocturnes de nos chers élèves, ainsi que d'autres enfreints au règlements se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents. Vous effectuerez donc à présent trois rondes par semaine chacun et une tous les deux.

Cette fois-ci, bien que choqués, Hermione et son homologue acquiescèrent sans mot dire.

Une fois dehors, une nouvelle dispute éclata.

_ Je n'en reviens pas, rageait Malefoy, moi, devoir partager mes cours avec ces imbéciles de Griffondors ! Ce directeur est encore plus fou que je ne le pensais !

_ Arrête de critiquer les autres comme ça et te prendre pour le nombril du monde, répliqua une Hermione furax. Si tu crois que ça m'enchante…

_ Mais toi, on s'en fout, les êtres comme toi n'ont aucun intérêt ! Une ronde avec toi, et puis quoi encore ? Tu vas me salir…

Il ne vit pas la claque venir. Hermione le toisa avec mépris et pendant qu'il restait pantois, elle lui dit d'une voix qu'il ne lui connaissait pas :

_ Honnêtement, Malefoy, tu me fais pitié.

C'est sur ces bonnes paroles qu'elle le laissa à ses réflexions et partit dans la salle commune des Griffondors ; il fallait qu'elle voit ses amis.

Le Serpentard de son côté serrait les points tant il était énervé. Pour qui se prenait-elle pour lui parler comme ça, à lui ? Et le frapper ? En plus, elle n'y était pas allé de main morte. Il n'allait pas la laisser recommencer. Le regard machiavélique, il rejoignit son dortoir.

Lorsque Hermione arriva, elle demanda à ses amis de bien vouloir l'accompagner dans le parc, où ils seraient plus tranquilles. Intrigués, ils l'écoutèrent leur raconter la réunion et sa dispute avec Malefoy avec attention. Quand elle eut terminé, Ron paraissait scandalisé :

_ Quoi ? Passer autant de temps collés à ses orgueilleux ? Quelle horreur ! Dumbledore n'a pas eu une idée très sympa cette fois !

_ Ce qui m'inquiète aussi, ajouta Harry d'une voix sombre, c'est que tu dois faire une ronde avec lui. On ne sait pas ce qu'il peut faire, surtout après ce que tu lui as dit.

_ Je sais, soupira Hermione, mais il le méritait, il va trop loin.

_ Moi je pense que tu as eu raison de lui dire ça, déclara Ginny, mais je suis quand même de l'avis de Harry. Fais attention à toi.

Une heure plus tard, elle partit dans son dortoir ranger ses affaires de cours. Elle remerciait vraiment ses amis pour leur soutien, ils étaient si chers à son cœur. Cependant elle n'avait pas peur de Drago Malefoy. Ce qu'il cachait l'intriguait beaucoup, et elle se demandait souvent si elle aurait l'occasion d'en savoir plus. En attendant, il se comportait comme un petit arrogant immature, ce qui l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Lorsque la sirène lui ouvrit le passage, leur salon commun était vide. Tant mieux, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'une autre confrontation tout de suite. Elle s'assit sur son lit et prit le livre, ou plutôt l'énorme pavé qu'elle avait commencé : « _L'art oriental de la métamorphose_ ».

Elle ne ressortit de sa chambre que pour aller dîner dans la grande salle. Ce soir-là, elle devait faire une ronde, mais seule heureusement. En entrant, Pansy Parkinson, une acolyte de Malefoy, la bouscula et la toisa avec dégoût. Hermione ne s'en offusqua pas et rejoignit ses amis.

Arriva le week-end, et comme elle l'avait prévu, la jeune lionne partit pour le Chemin de Traverse au moyen d'un portoloin - une petite chaussure rapiécée - que Dumbledore lui avait donné. Elle avait demandé à Ginny de l'accompagner, mais celle-ci avait promis à Harry qu'ils passeraient l'après-midi en amoureux. Ron, lui, avait un retard considérable dans ses devoirs et restait donc à la bibliothèque, morose. C'est donc un peu triste qu'elle arriva au Chaudron Baveur, et tapota les briques de sa baguette pour accéder au Chemin de Traverse.

Hermione put constater que la grande avenue était toujours aussi animée. En effet, de nombreux sorciers et sorcières allaient et venaient, entraient dans les boutiques aux enseignes chatoyantes et aux vitrines très attirantes, ou encore rejoignaient Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. En soupirant, elle se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la très renommée librairie Fleury et Botts. Errant parmi les rayons, elle mit un temps fou à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle prit deux autres livres et ce fut satisfaite qu'elle se dirigea vers un petit bar.

Ce ne fut qu'une heure et demi et quelques achats plus tard que la jeune lionne regagna le Chaudron Baveur. Elle s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'une idée lui vint : et si elle allait faire un tour du côté du Londres moldu ?

Elle se tenait devant un parc, regardant des enfants s'amuser sur des balançoires avec nostalgie lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher rapidement. Elle décida de ne pas y prêter attention mais soudain, elle fut percutée de plein fouet. Déséquilibrée, Hermione tomba à la renverse. Elle se releva bien vite, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand, se retournant, elle croisa deux yeux gris-bleu, à peine dissimulés sous quelques mèches blondes…

OoO Hinae san OoO


	4. Chapter 3

Bonne lecture à tous ! ^^

Chapitre III :

Hermione était interloquée. Devant elle se tenait une jolie jeune fille, de quatorze ans environ. Son visage mince était d'une blancheur absolue, ses yeux bleu gris étincelaient d'innocence et sa chevelure blonde platine brillait sous le pâle soleil. Elle n'en revenait pas… C'était la fille de la photographie qu'elle avait trouvé dans la chambre de son homologue !

_ Oh, excusez-moi mademoiselle ! S'écria l'adolescente, confuse. Je ne vous avez pas vu !

_ Pas de mal, répondit Hermione avec un sourire qui cachait bien son trouble. Comment tu t'appelles ?

La jeune fille fut un peu surprise par la question, mais se reprit vite.

_ Je m'appelle Esther. Désolée, je suis pressée, j'ai un rendez-vous important ! Au revoir !

Sur ce elle partit précipitamment. Hermione eut quelques secondes d'hésitation avant de laisser libre cours à sa curiosité. Mais dans sa précipitation, Esther l'avait déjà bien distancée. La jeune Griffondor commença alors à courir, et arriva au bout de la rue. Elle tourna à droite, et quelques mètres plus loin arriva à un croisement. Par où était-elle passée ? Hermione réfléchit et se dit que si la jeune fille avait un rendez-vous, il y avait de grandes chances que celui-ci ait lieu dans un endroit public comme un café. Elle regarda successivement dans toutes les directions. La rue sur sa gauche semblait le chemin le plus probable. Elle se remit à courir, et arriva sur une petite place. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva devant un petit café aux larges vitres. De là où elle était, elle pouvait voir Esther assise en face d'un jeune homme qu'elle reconnut immédiatement : Drago Malefoy. Décidément, elle allait de découvertes en découvertes !

Elle observa le garçon avec plus d'attention. Cette fois encore, elle le trouvait différent. Son regard était doux quand il regardait la jeune fille, et il ne semblait pas se préoccuper des moldus qui l'entouraient. Tous les deux paraissaient un peu gênés, comme deux personnes qui ne se connaissent pas vraiment mais qui veulent se découvrir. Voir Malefoy montrer ses sentiments, même un peu, perturbait Hermione. Elle se remémora le soir où elle l'avait vu en proie à une grande détresse. Comment était-il vraiment ? Que cachait-il sous ce masque impénétrable ? En cet instant, elle se fit la promesse de tout faire pour le découvrir, foi de Griffondor !

Astucieuse, elle ôta son manteau - ce qui lui arracha un frisson - et s'attacha les cheveux pour éviter qu'Esther ne lui prête trop d'attention. Elle rentra discrètement dans le café et s'assit à une table non loin d'eux, mais assez pour passer inaperçue. Une question la tiraillait : s'ils étaient tous deux des Malefoy, pourquoi se retrouver dans un endroit moldu ? Connaissant la mentalité de cette famille, il y avait largement de quoi s'interroger !

Cependant, Esther n'étudiait pas à Poudlard. Hermione avait d'abord pensé qu'elle vivait dans un pays étranger, mais voilà qu'elle la rencontrait à Londres. Non, ça ne collait pas… Et si elle se trompait ? Si cette fille était bel et bien une moldue ? Hum… Ça n'allait pas non plus, elle voyait mal Malefoy sympathiser de bon cœur avec une « sang de bourbe », comme il le disait si bien.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées lorsqu'une bribe de leur conversation la tira de sa réflexion :

_ Mes parents ne sont pas au courant que je viens te voir, disait Esther, l'air sombre. Ils pensent que ce n'est pas bon pour moi que je fréquente un garçon de dix-sept ans à mon âge. Ils ne comprennent pas la situation…

Hermione resta bouche bée. Esther était donc sa petite amie ? Un drôle de sentiment l'envahit. Alors comme ça, cet idiot de Malefoy allait jusqu'à draguer des jeunes moldues, alors qu'il les détestait ? Il ne manquait pas de cran ! Énervée, elle se retint de justesse pour ne pas se lever et lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de sa conduite. Mais il y avait autre chose derrière cet agacement… Une sorte de… D'envie. Envie que ça soit à elle, seulement à elle qu'il se confie, qu'il se découvre. Envie que ses mystères lui soient exclusifs. Pas envie d'être sa petite amie, non, c'était une envie plus profonde que celle-là… L'envie de se sentir unique, « à part », pour quelqu'un…

En venir à cette conclusion troubla tant Hermione que des larmes commencèrent à briller au coin de ses yeux noisettes. Elle préféra partir, ne voulant surtout pas qu'on la voit comme ça, et encore moins Malefoy. Elle franchissait la porte du café lorsqu'Esther la remarqua et l'interpella, mais elle s'enfuit bien vite et quand son homologue se retourna, elle avait déjà disparue. Heureusement, la jeune fille ne connaissait pas son nom, il ne saurait donc pas que c'était elle.

Hermione s'arrêta dans une ruelle sombre et utilisa son portoloin, retenant toujours ses larmes. Arrivée à Poudlard, elle grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers et rejoignit le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Elle rentra en trombe dans la salle commune des Griffondors, repéra vite Ginny et l'entraîna avec elle, malgré ses protestations, dans le dortoir des filles. Par chance, celui-ci était vide. La jeune Weasley, surprise par son comportement, lui demanda des explications, sourcils froncés.

_ Oh désolée Ginny mais il faut absolument que je te parle…

Alors Hermione lui raconta tout depuis le début. Malefoy qui l'horripilait au plus haut point, le soir où elle l'avait découvert perdu dans ses pensées, ses doutes le concernant, son intrusion dans sa chambre, la fille de la photographie, sa soudaine rencontre avec celle-ci, et l'espionnage, mais elle garda juste pour elle l'étrange sentiment qui ne la quittait pas depuis. Son amie eut la délicatesse de l'écouter avec toute son attention sans jamais l'interrompre. Le discours achevé, elle prit quelques instant pour encaisser toutes les informations et réfléchir à tout ça. Sa première réaction fut :

_ Ça alors…

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_ Moi qui me demandais ce qui pouvait bien se passer avec Malefoy ! Mais tu es sûre que cette fille est sa petite amie ? Ça me parait un peu louche tout de même. Disons que ça ne colle pas au personnage. Quoique, ajouta-t-elle pensivement, si on tient compte de ce que tu as vu…

_ Je ne sais pas, c'est vrai, répondit Hermione d'un air sombre. J'ai peut-être interprété tout ça un peu vite…

_ Il va falloir le garder à l'œil, déclara la rouquine avec un clin d'œil. Enfin bon, les garçons vont rentrer de leur entraînement de Quidditch, tu viens ? Ah, et ne t'en fais pas, rajouta-t-elle devant l'air inquiet de son amie, je ne leur dirai rien, ni à eux, ni à personne d'autre !

Soulagée, Hermione ne s'attendait pas à ce que ses ennuis commencent si tôt… En effet, le Serpentard n'avait pas oublié l'humiliation. Cependant, il n'eut pas l'occasion de se venger, s'étant fait devancer. Et oui, la claque reçue par Malefoy ne resta pas un secret bien longtemps. Quelques curieux avaient surpris la conversation d'Hermione et de ses amis et la rumeur s'ébruita bien vite. Malefoy aurait du devenir la risée des Serpentards, s'il n'avait pas porté ce nom-là. Par conséquent, au lieu de ça, les autres membres de sa maison le soutinrent - hypocritement pour la plupart - et Hermione devint vite la cible des mauvaises plaisanteries de ceux qui voulaient se faire bien voir, et de ceux qui étaient tout simplement heureux d'avoir une nouvelle cible. Son homologue, quant à lui, trouvait la situation satisfaisante : Hermione s'était calmée à son égard, se contentant de l'accabler de regards meurtriers auxquels il répondait par un sourire narquois, et il n'avait plus besoin de prendre la peine de se venger lui-même.

Vint enfin le jour de leur première ronde commune. Ce fut stressée et énervée comme jamais qu'elle remonta dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Lorsqu'elle en sortit enfin, il était déjà là, dans son arrogance et son dégoût habituels. Visiblement, il était aussi irrité qu'elle à l'idée de travailler ensemble.

La rencontre avec Esther lui revint étrangement en mémoire et cela la troubla au point qu'elle se mit à rougir furieusement. Malheureusement pour elle, Malefoy le vit. Il eut un mouvement de recul, avant de déclarer sèchement:

_ Dépêche, c'est déjà une perte de temps suffisamment grande comme ça pour que ton incapacité à réagir ne m'en fasse pas gaspiller plus !

_ Tu es odieux, Malefoy.

Hermione sortit la première, tête haute, et commença à remonter le couloir pour rejoindre les escaliers. Il la suivit à contrecœur, et ce fut lui qui rompit le silence.

_ Alors tu fais moins la maligne maintenant, hein, Granger ! Dit-il de sa voix narquoise. Tu as eu ce que tu méritais depuis longtemps !

Décidant de l'ignorer, elle accéléra le pas tout en guettant les éventuels bruits suspects.

_ Pourtant tu ne te tais toujours pas en cours, tu n'as pas encore compris que tout le monde se fiche que tu sois une vraie miss je-sais-tout !

Les oreilles de la fière Griffondor rougirent un peu. Sa réputation de fille-qui-trouve-toujours-la-bonne-réponse était un sujet à ne pas prendre à la légère.

_ Tu lèves la main plus vite que ton ombre, continua-t-il, c'est pitoyable.

_ Au moins, moi, j'ai des connaissances et un minimum d'intelligence. Je n'obtiens pas tout ce que je veux parce que mon papounet est derrière moi…

Elle avait dit ça d'une voix calme et terriblement froide, le rouge de ses oreilles plus soutenu, sans le regarder. Abasourdi, Malefoy se stoppa net et la fusilla du regard.

_ Tu parles, moi j'ai une vraie vie, la tienne se résume à tes livres !

_ Pff…

Hermione daigna enfin se tourner vers lui. Affichant un air de pitié et de mépris, elle devint acide :

_ Rectification . J'étoffe mes connaissances grâce aux livres, et j'ai de vrais amis sur qui je peux compter si j'ai besoin, alors que toi, qu'est-ce que tu as ? De l'argent, certes, mais cite-moi juste les noms de ceux qui ne sont pas avec toi par crainte ou par intérêt ? Qui te fréquente pour ce que tu es au fond de toi ? Moi, j'ai ta réponse : personne. Alors ne me critique pas.

Une seconde s'écoula à peine avant qu'elle ne sente une douleur aiguë lui parcourir le dos : son homologue venait de la plaquer violemment contre le mur froid. Elle retint un gémissement de douleur, ne voulant pas lui montrer qu'elle avait mal. Et pour la première fois, lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle eût peur de lui.

Ses yeux gris-bleu étaient devenus si sombres qu'ils en étaient presque noirs, et reflétaient une haine sans pareil. Mais Hermione décela aussi une grande souffrance derrière tant de dureté, elle avait touché un point sensible. La respiration du Serpentard était saccadée et sa voix plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire quand il parla enfin.

_ Si j'étais toi, je changerai vite d'attitude, une vulgaire Sang de Bourbe n'a pas de réflexions à faire sur ma vie. Tu ne vaux rien ! Tes prétendus amis ne s'intéressent à toi juste parce que tu peux leur permettre d'avoir de meilleures notes !

Il relâcha la pression d'un coup brusque, et déclara sèchement :

_ Finis la ronde seule, je ne veux pas rester une seconde de plus avec toi. Respirer le même air est malsain.

Elle allait protester ; il n'allait quand même pas la laisser faire son boulot à sa place ? Cependant la réplique qui suivit l'en dissuada :

_ Et n'oublie pas. Si je suis seul, tu l'es au moins autant que moi.

OoO Hinae san OoO


	5. Chapter 4

Voilà le chapitre 4, enjoy ^^

Chapitre IV :

Une petite fille joue dans sa chambre. À onze ans, elle sait déjà qu'elle est différente des autres. Pourtant, en apparence, elle a tout d'une enfant de son âge. Taille moyenne, des cheveux châtains, plutôt touffus, des jolis yeux noisettes, des dents un peu trop en avant qu'elle s'efforce de cacher. Bref, une petite fille avec ses soucis. Cependant, elle n'est pas comme ses camarades d'école : elle, elle aime apprendre. Elle voudrait déjà tout savoir… Ses parents sont très fiers, car leur fille est vraiment très intelligente, mais ils ne savent pas trop quoi penser. En effet, depuis quelques années déjà, cette petite fille se trouve liée à de nombreux phénomènes, que l'on pourrait qualifier d'anormaux, voire de surnaturels. Elle déplace des objets par la pensée, des choses explosent si elle est en colère… Mais ses parents ne le disent à personne, et elle a compris qu'il ne vaut mieux pas en parler, car ses camarades ne l'accepteraient pas avec sa différence, déjà qu'il la trouvent « spéciale »…

Aujourd'hui, c'est le dernier jour de classe. Dernier jour dans cette école, fin d'un cycle. Elle sait que ce changement est important, elle le sent, elle sait que désormais tout sera différent. Comment ? Elle l'ignore, mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Autour d'elle, les enfants s'enlacent, rient, pleurent… Elle, à l'écart, les observe, ressentant plus que jamais sa différence. Ils ne vont pas vraiment lui manquer. Et elle pense en retrouver certains au collège. Elle soupire, sourit et sort de la salle. Dans la cour, elle regarde silencieusement cette école qu'elle ne reverra plus. C'est une fin, et un commencement ; le commencement d'une nouvelle vie. Il est quatre heures et demi, et elle rejoint ses parents.

Le soir, alors qu'elle s'affaire dans la salle de bain, la voix douce de sa mère lui parvient de derrière la porte.

_ Ma chérie, descend s'il te plait, nous avons un invité.

La petite fille n'a pas le temps de répondre, elle entend déjà sa mère descendre l'escalier. Elle est étonnée. Un invité ? Ses parents ne l'avaient pas prévenue. Est-il déjà là ? Elle n'a pas écouté de bruit strident de la sonnette. Intriguée, elle sèche ses mains et s'engouffre timidement dans l'escalier. La porte du salon est fermée. Elle hésite, puis l'ouvre le plus doucement et le plus silencieusement du monde : elle tient à être discrète. Là, en face d'elle, assis confortablement sur le canapé du salon, se tient un petit homme dont le ventre essaie visiblement de prendre autant de place que la superficie du reste de son corps. Ses traits sont grossiers, mais il semble être d'un naturel gentil. Il sourit à la petite fille qui rougit d'intimidation. Elle a remarqué qu'il n'est pas un invité ordinaire, de part son étrange costume notamment. En effet, il porte une sorte de robe couleur violette et d'une cape assortie, qui lui tombent jusqu'aux pieds. Ou peut-être aime-il se déguiser, se dit-elle perplexe. Elle prononce un faible « bonjour » et il prend la parole avec un grand sourire :

_ Bonjour, tu es Hermione Granger, c'est bien ça ?

Sa voix est fluette, enjouée, dénonçant son bon naturel. La petite fille hoche la tête. Que veut-il ? Il reprend :

_ Je m'appelle Rufus Pillings. Je suis venu t'annoncer que tu n'intègreras pas, enfin si tu es d'accord, car il n'y a pas d'obligation bien sûr, le collège de ton village.

Devant ses yeux étonnés, il ajoute vivement sans jamais quitter son large sourire :

_ Parce que tu es admise dans le collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre. J'en ai déjà parlé à tes parents avant ton arrivée. Tu es une sorcière, tu sais. Voici une lettre du directeur lui-même.

Elle regarde la lettre avec suspicion. Se moque-t-il d'elle ? Est-ce une blague que ses parents veulent lui faire ? Cependant, ils l'encouragent, l'air d'avoir enfin compris quelque chose de très important. Elle tend la main, et ouvre la lettre en tremblant légèrement. D'une encre vert émeraude, est écrit ceci:

_COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE _

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin _

_Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

_Chère Miss Granger, _

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous bénéficiez d'une possibilité d'inscription au collège Poudlard, étant donné vos dons magiques remarqués par le ministère lui-même. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. _

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1__er__ septembre, nous attendons votre réponse avant le 31 juillet au plus tard. _

_Veuillez croire, Miss Granger, à l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice-adjointe_

_ Alors, qu'en penses-tu, Hermione ? Lui demande sa mère.

Tous la regardent avec instance, appréhendant sa réaction. Tous sont sérieux, mais elle n'ose pas y croire.

Et soudain, elle réalise. Tout ne sera plus jamais pareil. Elle a trouvé son monde. Enfin. Cette coupure avec ce qu'elle croyait être la réalité la retient de laisser exploser sa joie et son soulagement. Mais l'appréhension enserre encore son cœur. Est-ce un rêve ? Non : elle n'est pas bizarre, elle appartient juste à une autre catégorie. D'autres gens sont comme elle. Alors elle sourit timidement, pensant que désormais, elle ne sera plus seule. Plus jamais.

Les vacances s'écoulent doucement, trop doucement du point de vue d'Hermione. Elle est si impatiente, mais si effrayée à la fois. Se sentira-t-elle chez elle dans ce monde de magie si différent de ce qu'elle a connu jusque là ? Sera-t-elle acceptée ? Ces questions la taraudent mais elle est confiante malgré tout.

Fin Août arrive enfin, et comme prévu, le petit sorcier gassouillé et jovial du nom de Rufus Pillings vient chercher la famille Granger pour leur permettre d'accéder au Chemin de Traverse. Arrivés au Chaudron Baveur, pour la plus grande joie de Pillings qui n'aime pas les voitures, Hermione regarde partout autour d'elle, intriguée mais fière d'appartenir à ce monde merveilleux - du moins, c'est l'image qu'elle s'en fait. Ils sortent dans la petite cour et le sorcier tapote trois fois les briques rouges qui s'écartent lentement, dévoilant une stupéfiante avenue.

_ Bienvenue au Chemin de Traverse, déclare Pillings de sa petite voix fluette, les invitant à le suivre.

Hermione retient son souffle. Devant elle, des gens se pressent autour des nombreuses boutiques. S'avançant de quelques pas, elle distingue un magasin de chaudrons de toutes tailles et de toutes matières. Sans même y penser, elle cherche sa liste de fournitures scolaires dans son sac et y jette un coup d'œil. Oui, elle a bien besoin d'un chaudron pour sa première année, modèle standard en étain, taille 2, précise la liste. Mais avant qu'elle puisse prévenir ses parents, Pillings reprend la parole :

_ Je vous emmène à la banque et je vous laisse, du travail m'attend au ministère ! Suivez-moi.

La famille Granger et le petit sorcier se dirigent donc avec enthousiasme vers Gringotts, Hermione se délectant de tout ce qu'elle peux apercevoir, des balais volant qui l'effraient déjà jusqu'aux plumes d'oie. Des vitrines merveilleuses se succèdent, l'avenue est très animée. Elle se sent comme perdue dans cet univers, et inspire à grandes bouffées l'air de sa nouvelle vie…

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, pleine de sueurs froides. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé de son passé, mais la conversation avec cet idiot de Malefoy, comme elle le qualifiait rageusement, l'avait apparemment troublée jusque dans son sommeil. Encore un peu dans les vapes, elle se leva et sortit un gros livre de plus de cinq mille pages intitulé : « _Aux origines de l'arithmancie_ », dans le but de se détendre.

Une heure plus tard, elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. La Grande Salle était presque vide, la plupart des élèves n'étant pas encore levés. À la table des Griffondors, seuls quelques quatrième et cinquième années étaient présents. Hermione s'assit à l'écart, et se servit copieusement de toasts, bacon et autres. Elle était en train de se servir un deuxième verre de jus de citrouille lorsqu'une voix masculine très rauque sans être désagréable pour autant lui fit lever la tête.

_ Salut Hermione, je peux m'assoir ?

Un garçon de grande taille la regardait avec un petit sourire gêné, une main appuyée sur la table. Il était brun, les yeux aussi sombres que le charbon et avait une carrure de sportif. Hermione le reconnut immédiatement : le préfet en chef de Serdaigle, Ethan Lysander. Elle n'avait pas souvent eu affaire à lui, mais leur relation était amicale ; le jeune homme étant très gentil et intelligent, ce qui promettait des discussions passionnantes. Elle lui sourit et acquiesça.

Il s'assit, et plongea son regard dans le sien avant de reprendre la parole. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que ses prunelles pétillaient.

_ Voilà, Kate et moi, commença-t-il, on se demandait pourquoi vous aviez été convoqués Malefoy et toi ? Nous avons attendu mais notre tour n'est pas venu.

Ah, oui. La Griffondor avait oublié ce détail. La mention du nom de la préfète de Poufsouffle lui fit froncer le nez, mais elle sut rester discrète. Kate Rohan était une pimbêche égocentrique au possible qui ne se souciait que de son apparence et Hermione se demandait en vain comment elle avait pu obtenir cette responsabilité.

_ En fait, il s'agit d'une tentative d'amélioration des relations entre Griffondors et Serpentards… Dumbledore n'a pas conscience de la difficulté de la chose !

_ Ca je ne te le fais pas dire ! Mais pourquoi personne n'en a entendu parlé ?

_ Ca ne commence qu'à partir de ce matin, je peux te dire que plus d'un vont être surpris…

Tous deux rigolèrent de bon cœur, mais Hermione avec une pointe de stress.

_ Sinon, demanda-t-il plus sérieusement, je suppose que tu as déjà commencé les révisions pour les ASPICS ?

_ Je ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ?

Hermione et le préfet en chef se retournèrent vivement, étonnés d'être interrompus de la sorte par une voix mauvaise et très irritée. Leurs yeux se posèrent inévitablement sur le visage aux oreilles rougies de Ron. Harry se tenait derrière lui, essayant en vain de calmer son ami. Il lança à Hermione un petit sourire d'excuse.

_ Ron ? Demanda-t-elle un peu agacée. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ On a besoin de toi, lui répondit-il de mauvaise grâce, le regard fixé sur le préfet. Et en plus le cours de Rogue commence bientôt, on va perdre des points si on y arrive pas à l'heure !

Le Serdaigle se leva alors pour rejoindre sa table, adressant un petit signe d'au revoir à Hermione. Une fois qu'il ne fut plus à portée de voix, elle lui demanda :

_ Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, Ronald ?

Il frémit. Il savait que quand elle l'appelait par son prénom complet, ce n'était pas bon signe. Ce fut Harry qui parla à sa place, soucieux d'éviter une dispute.

_ Ron a eu, comment dire, une altercation avec Lysander, après le dernier match de Quidditch. En fait, il a essayé de lui donner des conseils pour devenir un meilleur gardien.

_ Tu rigoles, le coupa Ron, bougon. Ce petit prétentieux m'a pris pour un idiot, c'est tout !

_ Voilà, il s'est vexé, et depuis, il lui en veut énormément.

Hermione leva les yeux aux ciel. Ah, ce Ronald ! Elle se souvient alors de sa conversation avec le préfet.

_ Au fait ! C'est aujourd'hui que les cours en binômes avec les Serpentards commencent. C'est de ça dont je parlais avec Ethan, d'ailleurs.

_ Oh non, s'exclama Ron, que l'idée dégoutait au plus haut point.

_ Et dire qu'on a potions en premier, marmonna Harry, maussade.

OoO Hinae san OoO


	6. Chapter 5

Bonne lecture ! ^^

Chapitre V :

La salle de classe était bruyante, mais un soudain et violent claquement de porte rétablit le silence en moins de temps qui n'en faut pour le dire. Le professeur Rogue venait de faire son entrée, et tous les élèves - à part quelques Serpentards - frissonnèrent. Hermione était assise au fond de la pièce, cherchant à se faire toute petite. Harry et Ron étaient sur la table à sa droite.

_ Aujourd'hui, commença Rogue, sous la demande du directeur lui-même, je vais vous répartir en binôme, ce qui se passera quatre heures sur cinq chaque semaine.

La plupart des élèves arquèrent un sourcil, étant donné que le système de binôme était courant dans cette matière.

_ Un Serpentard avec un Griffondor, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rictus mauvais.

Des murmures d'indignation et de dégoût parcoururent la salle à une vitesse étonnante, et aucune des deux maisons n'était satisfaite. Cependant un seul regard du maître des potions suffit à calmer tout le monde.

_ Donc, reprit-il dans un souffle, voici les groupes.

Il énuméra ainsi plusieurs noms, pendant que Ron, Harry et Hermione attendaient leur tour avec appréhension. Harry, privé de sa bonne humeur, dut s'associer à Pansy Parkinson, qui gloussait sa désapprobation. Ron, lui, fut placé aux côtés de Malefoy, pour le plus grand malheur des deux ennemis, qui s'assassinaient déjà du regard - Hermione craignait qu'il y ait des blessés avant la fin de l'heure.

_ Granger Hermione avec Sweatmore Debby.

Hermione releva la tête et parcourut la salle des yeux. Elle ne connaissait pas cette Debby. Une jeune fille se leva alors pour la rejoindre, un masque atone collé au visage. La préfète en chef remarqua qu'elle était plutôt jolie, ses longs cheveux noirs lui retombant sur les épaules avec nonchalance et dont la couleur contrastait agréablement avec celle de ses yeux bleu limpide et avec la pâleur de sa peau. Étonnamment, elle ne paraissait pas hostile à l'idée de travailler avec Hermione, ou alors le cachait très bien.

_ Salut, lança Debby d'un ton neutre.

_ Salut.

Rogue inscrivit la liste des ingrédients et les instructions pour concocter leur potion avant de tourner comme un vautour autour des élèves, à l'affût de la première erreur.

Hermione essayait de se montrer courtoise, et la coopération se passa bien. Debby n'étant pas très douée pour les potions, elle laissait sa nouvelle partenaire réparer ses erreurs et lui donner des conseils sans broncher. Plus étrange encore, elle était aimable, et lança même quelques sourires.

À la fin du cours, Hermione retrouva ses deux amis, inquiète du déroulement de leur cours. Ron semblait aux bords de la crise de nerf et sur le point de commettre un meurtre. Harry essayait de paraitre calme, mais le froncement permanent de ses sourcils prouvait le contraire.

_ Alors ? Se risqua-t-elle timidement.

Ron, sans lever les yeux vers elle, serra les points si forts que ses jointures blanchirent, et son visage devint encore plus rouge - pour autant que ça soit possible.

_ Je le déteste, dit-il dans un souffle rauque. Non, je le hais. Je…

_ Calme-toi, intervint Harry rapidement, tu sais bien que Malefoy adore provoquer les gens ! Oublie-le, il ne mérite pas que tu te prennes la tête pour lui. En tout cas, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire, Parkinson et Malefoy feraient le plus assorti des couples !

_ Mouais… Et de ton côté, Hermione ?

_ Eh bien, étonnamment ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé. Cette Debby n'est pas désagréable.

Cependant ses deux amis restèrent suspicieux.

Le lendemain, Hermione recroisa Ethan dans la bibliothèque, alors qu'elle était venue rendre un livre à l'affreuse Mme Pince. Il purent parler plus tranquillement que la veille, Ron n'étant pas dans les parages, et il lui proposa même de l'accompagner à la volière. En effet, considérant le manque de nouvelles qu'elle donnait à ses parents, elle leur avait rédigé une lettre. Mais une fois là-bas, Ethan l'arrêta d'un geste, l'index sur la bouche.

_ Ecoute, chuchota-t-il.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, elle n'aimait pas prêter attention sans raison aux conversations des autres, mais quand elle reconnut la voix menaçante de Malefoy, elle se laissa tenter.

_ Blaise, arrête ça tout de suite, disait celui-ci, visiblement très agacé. Je te dis que ça ne te regarde pas, contente-toi d'oublier d'accord ?

_ Ça mon ami, tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est impossible ! J'accorde bien trop d'importance à toutes tes petites manigances.

Le dit Blaise, Zabini de son nom de famille, ne semblait pas prendre la discussion au sérieux, et ne pouvait se retenir de rire en voyant son ami bouillir littéralement.

_ J'aimerais juste savoir pourquoi tu écris à une moldue, reprit-il. Ce n'est pas vraiment dans tes principes, comprend que ça me surprenne !

_ Si jamais tu le dis à qui que ce soit… Tu le payeras très cher, ami ou pas ami ! Menaça Malefoy.

_ Pff ! Décidément, on ne peut rien tirer de toi !

Zabini allait sortir de la volière, alors Hermione se dit que c'était le bon moment pour rentrer. Elle attrapa la main d'Ethan, et l'entraîna à sa suite à l'intérieur. Un simple « Oh » émis par Blaise suffit à faire se retourner son ami, lequel se raidit à la vue de son homologue. Elle était bien la dernière personne - avec Harry et Ron - qu'il aurait voulu voir arriver en cet instant. À croire que cette fille mettait son nez partout.

En voyant la haine briller à ce point dans les yeux gris du préfet, la Griffondor se sentit un peu déstabilisée. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il la détestait - et d'ailleurs c'était réciproque - mais tout de même ! Elle en oublia même la présence d'Ethan à qui elle tenait toujours la main et qui ne pouvait rester que muet devant cet échange si froid. Le regard de Malefoy tomba alors sur leurs doigts réunis, et un rictus mauvais lui étira les lèvres. Le remarquant, Hermione rougit et retira vivement sa main, bredouillant un vague « désolée » au Serdaigle.

_ Tiens, lança le Serpentard narquois. Alors comme ça tu sors avec Granger, Lysander. Tu viens de perdre le peu d'estime que j'avais pour toi !

_ Je me fiche bien de ce que tu penses de mes choix, Malefoy, répliqua l'intéressé avec dureté.

_ Et pour ta gouverne, nous ne sortons pas ensemble ! S'empressa de rajouter la préfète.

Il haussa les épaules et sortit, lançant au passage d'un ton mielleux délicieusement hypocrite :

_ C'est encore plus pitoyable quand on ne s'assume pas !

Hermione fulminait. Décidément, cet idiot faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la mettre en rogne. Elle s'excusa auprès d'Ethan et se réfugia au pied de l'arbre qu'elle aimait appeler « son » arbre, au bord du lac, dans un endroit reculé.

Essayant de faire le tri dans ses pensées, elle mit sa colère de côté. Elle repensa à la conversation qu'elle avait surpris : « _J'aimerais juste savoir pourquoi tu écris à une moldue_ »… C'est bien ce que Zabini avait dit. Elle repensa immédiatement à Esther. Était-ce elle ? Mais comment le découvrir…

OoO Hinae san OoO


	7. Chapter 6

6ème chapitre, enjoy ! J

Chapitre VI :

Le soir même, Hermione rejoignit son homologue pour leur ronde dans leur petit salon. Le Serpentard ronchonnait déjà.

_ Bon, dépêchons-nous, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Bougonna-t-il.

_ Eh bien, quelle entrée en matière !

Arrivés dans le couloir du sixième étage de l'aile ouest, Malefoy se décida enfin à parler :

_ Alors, ce Serdaigle et toi, c'est officiel ?

_ Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien te faire de toute façon, Malefoy ? S'offusqua Hermione, à qui la raillerie n'avait pas échappé.

_ Rien, tu me fais juste pitié, répliqua-t-il nonchalamment.

Les nerfs encore à fleur de peau, la préfète ne put s'empêcher de lui renvoyer la pareille, et ce sans tenir compte des conséquences.

_ Et toi, tu ne fais pas pitié ? Un Sang-Pur raciste aux Sang-de-bourbe, entre autres, qui écrit à une moldue ?

Un ange passa, suivit d'un « gloups » d'Hermione, qui n'avait pas l'intention de lancer le sujet de conversation de cette manière. Cependant la colère l'emporta sur le reste, et elle poursuivit :

_ Que dirait Malefoy-père s'il apprenait ça ? Lui qui est si fier de son petit futur Mangemort ? J'en ai plus qu'assez de tes manières, ajouta-t-elle tremblante. Quand arrêteras-tu de te cacher derrière ton masque ? Tu ne peux pas tromper tout le monde…

Elle s'interrompit un instant avant de reprendre :

_ Du moins, pas moi… Murmura-t-elle.

Sur ce, elle s'éloigna rapidement, délaissant ses devoirs de préfète sans regrets, courant presque vers sa chambre. Elle n'eût pas le temps de distinguer les larmes aux coins des yeux de son homologue, ni sa mâchoire crispée par la douleur.

En cours de Métamorphose, le lendemain, il fut encore une fois question de définir les binômes. Harry fut placé avec un Serpentard qu'il ne connaissait pas, Ron avec Blaise et Hermione fut de nouveau avec Debbie. En effet, Mme Mac Gonnagall avait jugé bon de les mettre ensemble car le niveau de Debbie était, dans cette matière aussi, très insuffisant, et elle faisait confiance à sa meilleure élève pour y remédier.

L'objectif du jour était de transformer un écureuil en épingle à cheveux, ce qui demandait une précision et une concentration extrêmes. Ron ne parvint pas à grand-chose, et son coéquipier pas tellement plus : la métamorphose n'était décidément pas leur matière de prédilection ! Harry, lui, réussit à former une vrai équipe avec son partenaire, si bien qu'il y arrivèrent très vite. Hermione le félicita du regard en lui glissant discrètement : « Tu n'auras même pas besoin de moi pour ton prochain devoir ! ». Son ami lui fit des yeux implorant et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Reprise par le professeur McGonnagall, chose pour le moins inhabituelle, elle se replongea dans l'exercice. Elle avait réussi du premier coup, bien sûr, mais le plus dur était de tout expliquer à Debbie. Cependant elle y parvint et sa coéquipière la remercia chaleureusement pour son aide.

_ Je peux te demander quelque chose ? Demanda presque timidement la Serpentarde à la fin du cours.

Surprise, Hermione acquiesça.

_ Comme je sais que tu as des appartements communs avec Drago… Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi il ne s'est pas présenté en cours ?

_ Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas croisé aujourd'hui, désolée.

_ Ah d'accord… Mais si tu le vois, est-ce que tu pourrais lui demander de venir me voir s'il te plait ? Je pense que je viendrai trop tôt pour le dîner ce soir pour le trouver.

_ Je veux bien, répondit Hermione. Mais je ne te promets rien : quand c'est moi qui lui dit les choses, il ne me prend pas au sérieux… Enfin quand il m'écoute !

Ginny et Hermione n'avait pas reparlé de Malefoy. La rouquine préférait lui laisser du temps, elle se confirait quand elle le souhaiterai. De plus, tout comme Harry et Ron, elle était très occupée cette semaine-là : le match de Quidditch qui opposerait les Griffondors aux Serpentards se rapprochait. Ils rejoignaient leur épique pour s'entraîner ou élaborer de nouveaux stratégies sitôt les cours finis.

Lorsque Hermione poussa la porte de ses appartements privés un peu plus tard dans la journée, elle entendit un bruit de verre brisé. Paniquant, elle se précipita à l'intérieur, et constata que le son provenait de la chambre de son homologue. Comme les bruits ne cessaient pas, elle entra dans la pièce non verrouillée.

Devant elle s'étendait un paysage dévasté ; on n'aurait difficilement pu dire qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre. Malefoy était là, de dos, tremblant de rage. Il n'avait pas remarqué l'intrusion, alors il continua à saccager tout ce qu'il pouvait. Prise d'une impulsion soudaine, Hermione se jeta sur lui, lui emprisonnant les bras pour le calmer. Mais elle avait juste oublié un petit détail : il était beaucoup, beaucoup plus fort qu'elle… Il n'eut donc aucun mal à la repousser.

_ Calme-toi, Malefoy ! S'écria-t-elle, un peu effrayée malgré tout. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

S'en suivit un silence affreusement glacé, si bien que la préfète ne put réprimer un frisson.

_ C'est à cause des gens comme toi… Cracha-t-il d'une voix rauque. Si vous n'existiez pas, elle n'aurait pas à se cacher !

Hermione était perplexe, mais le Serpentard ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer.

_ Vous ne devriez pas exister ! Vous êtes fiers de vos pouvoirs, vous brillez… Alors que pendant ce temps d'autres doivent se fondre dans le noir ! Vous êtes des voleurs, en fait. Je vous déteste ! Et je te déteste…

Et Malefoy repoussa son homologue sans ménagement hors de sa chambre, claquant la porte avec force. Mais, dans le tourbillon d'objets cassés, renversés, Hermione avait eu le temps de distinguer une lettre… Une lettre qui portait le sceau de Lucius Malefoy.

Pour se donner bonne conscience, elle prit un morceau de parchemin et écrivit un petit mot qu'elle fit passer sous la porte, pour lui signaler que Debbie voulait le voir. Puis elle regagna sa chambre.

Se retournant inlassablement dans son lit, Hermione repensait à ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle avait beau tourner leur conversation dans tous les sens, elle ne comprenait pas. De toute évidence, Malefoy avait reçu une lettre de son père, qui l'avait plongé dans un état de rage phénoménal. Il avait donc entreprit de tout démolir dans sa chambre… Mais elle ne comprenait pas le sens de ses paroles. Pourquoi voleur ? Comment ça les gens « comme elle » ? Elle repensa à sa première accusation : « Si vous n'existiez pas, elle n'aurait pas à se cacher ». Qui ça, elle ? Toutes ses réflexions lui tournèrent la tête, et elle finit par s'endormir.

Elle se réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit, en sueur, après un sommeil très agité, avec une seule idée en tête : « elle », c'était Esther. Esther, la seule fille, et même personne, qui semblait compter réellement aux yeux de Malefoy.

OoO Hinae san OoO


	8. Chapter 7

Dernier chapitre incomplet car j'arrête cette fiction pour la remodeler totalement, je la publierai prochainement sur , je vous mets le nouveau prologue juste après ^^

A bientôt !

Chapitre VII :

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent sans plus de désagréments. Ron s'acharnait à rappeler la victoire de sa maison au match de Quidditch dès qu'il voyait passer un Serpentard - en particulier Malefoy. Le jour du départ du Poudlard Express, Hermione abandonna ses trois amis sur le quai, avant de se chercher un compartiment vide. La quasi-totalité des élèves retournaient chez eux pour Noël, alors la tâche ne fut pas des plus simples. Elle finit par s'installer aux côtés de Luna et Neville, qui partageaient leurs opinions sur la potentielle existence des Flipiflops, d'étranges créatures voleuses de pamplemousses.

Les parents de la jeune Griffondor l'attendaient de pied-ferme à la sortie de son wagon. Ils avaient déménagé à peine une semaine plus tôt dans une jolie petite maison au centre de Londres. Hermione avait hâte de découvrir tout ça.

_ Bonjour ma chérie, dirent en chœur d'une voix chaude d'émotion Mr et Mrs Granger.

Une fois installés dans la petite voiture rouge, sa mère prit la parole :

_ Hermione, tu vas voir, notre nouvelle maison est très agréable, je suis sûre que tu vas l'adorer !

_ Je n'en doute pas, Maman.

_ Tous les cartons qui contiennent tes affaires sont dans ta chambre. Tu pourras prendre le temps de les déballer pendant ton séjour.

Quelques embouteillages plus tard, la petite famille se gara devant une jolie maison aux murs blancs. Hermione était émerveillée : pour une habitation en plein Londres, elle était d'une superficie plus qu'agréable, et dotée d'un petit jardin à l'arrière. Une fois dans le salon, la jeune fille libéra Pattenrond qui poussa un miaulement d'approbation. Alors qu'elle allait monter les escaliers, sa mère la rappela :

_ Ah, j'avais oublié ! Nos voisins ont une fille, plus jeune que toi, mais elle est charmante et elle avait hâte de te rencontrer ! Je lui ai dit que tu fréquentais un lycée spécial dans le Sud. J'espère que vous sous entendrez bien.

_ Il n'y a pas de raison ! Répondit Hermione. Je monte faire un peu de rangement, à tout à l'heure.

Sa chambre était au bout du couloir à l'étage. Plutôt spacieuse et dans les tons bleus, elle était remplie de cartons, cependant la courageuse Griffondor ne se laissa pas abattre et commença à tout déballer.

Cela lui prit le reste de la journée. Le soir dans son lit, elle n'eut aucun mal à s'endormir. Le lendemain, elle se réveilla tard dans la matinée, ne sachant pas qu'une surprise de taille l'attendait dans le salon…

Effectivement, dès qu'elle descendit les marches recouvertes de moquette bleu roi, elle fut stupéfaite de trouver Esther assise tranquillement sur son canapé. Celle-ci n'en revenait pas non plus :

_ Ca alors, c'est toi la fameuse Hermione ! S'écria-t-elle. Tu te souviens de moi ?

La surprise passée, Hermione répondit :

_ Oui, bien sûr que je me souviens ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça soit toi ! Pourtant ce n'est pas dans ce quartier que je t'avais rencontré.

_ C'est vrai, j'avais un rendez-vous là-bas.

_ Ah, oui…

Hermione se souvenait bien de ce jour-là et de ce qu'elle avait découvert…

OoO Hinae san OoO


	9. Nouveau prologue

Voilà le prologue de l'histoire qui va remplacer Bittersweet, enjoy ! ^^

Prologue

La lumière du petit matin, filtrant à travers les fins rideaux, illumine un beau visage. L'adolescente ouvre doucement les yeux, encore toute ensommeillée. Elle se lève paresseusement et se dirige vers son miroir. Alors qu'elle démêle ses longs cheveux, d'une clarté presque surnaturelle, elle repense à ces derniers jours. Elle vient d'entrer dans un éminent lycée d'Oxford, quittant enfin ce collège où elle se sentait si mal. Injustement critiquée et laissée pour compte par ses camarades à cette époque, elle a décidé de prendre un nouveau départ… Tout sera différent maintenant. Et elle ne se doute pas encore à quel point… Cette solitude a pesé sur elle toutes ses années, étouffante, oppressante. Mais depuis le début du mois, elle revit ; cette fois ce n'est plus l'angoisse qui l'accompagne, mais une douce excitation.

Elle sourit, et le reflet lui renvoie une image qui lui donne étonnamment confiance. Elle inspire à grands poumons, et souffle à fond sans se départir de son sourire. Elle va tout faire pour devenir celle qu'elle a toujours voulu être. Elle va saisir sa chance !

A peine est-elle descendue dans le salon pour saluer ses parents et prendre son petit-déjeuner que la sonnette retentit. Sa mère ouvre la porte, et la voix rauque d'un jeune homme s'élève, résonnant étrangement aux oreilles de la jeune fille.

_ Bonjour Madame. Je suis Drago Malefoy, et je viens voir Esther.

Bientôt la suite à découvrir ! ^^

OoO Hinae san OoO


End file.
